Budget Challenge
The Budget Challenge is a recurring challenge in Hell's Kitchen. Overview For this challenge, Ramsay would give the chefs a budget on what to spend at a local supermarket. Then, they are tasked to create a dish with the ingredients bought. Afterwards, Ramsay, or guest judges that Ramsay invited over, would judge the dishes and state how much they would pay up. The chef who would have the most expensive item is declared the winner. If used as a team challenge, the team with the total amount of dollars would win the challenge. The purpose of this challenge is to see how well the chefs can use their budget and flip it into an expensive menu item. History Season 7 Episode 12 was the first time this challenge happened, when five chefs were remaining. For that challenge, Ramsay gave the chefs a budget of $10 and they were given 10 minutes to buy any ingredients they wanted. Then, they had 30 minutes to create their dish, which were judged by three gourmands. In the end, Holli's tuna dish won the challenge as the gourmands offered to pay a total of $29.66 for it. She won a lunch trip with Jean-Philippe at The Peninsula Beverley Hills, and took Jay to go along with her. She also won a $1,000 shopping spree for kitchen equipment, and her dish was featured during that night's dinner service. The remaining chefs had to do laundry and eat spam for lunch. Season 8 On episode 8, the challenge happened when there were 9 chefs remaining, 5 on the red team, and 4 on the blue team. Ramsay gave the chefs a budget of $60 and 20 minutes to purchase ingredients for four meat entrées, which were beef, pork, lamb, and chicken. Then, they had 45 minutes to cook their dishes, which were tasted by one judge for each protein. In the end, the red team won the challenge $110 to $101. They were rewarded with a sailing trip, a seaside dinner, and went mambo dancing. The blue team had to fumigate both kitchens and prep them ahead of the 100th dinner service. Season 10 On episode 18, the challenge happened when there were 4 chefs remaining. Ramsay gave the chefs a budget of $15 and 10 minutes to gather their ingredients. Then, the chefs were given 30 minutes to cook their dishes, and were judged by two restaurateurs and an editor from Bon Appetit magazine. In the end, Dana's panko-coated halibut won the challenge as it was the most expensive dish. She went to Manhattan Beach Restaurant where she cooked a dish for her parents, while the rest of the chefs had to sort through recyclable material and prep the kitchen for that night's dinner service. Season 12 On episode 15, the challenge happened when there were 7 chefs remaining, 3 on the red team, and 4 on the blue team. Ramsay gave the chefs a budget of $35 and 15 minutes to gather their ingredients. Then, they were given 30 minutes to cook their dishes and were judged by LAist Krista Simmons, Master Yelper Anita Lau, and IDG Director of Development Brent Berkowitz. In the end, the red team won the challenge $73.01 to $69.33. They were given a $1,000 shopping spree at the Grove SS and had lunch at the Hatfield Restaurant, while the blue team had to clean the dorms and the bathrooms. Season 14 On episode 15, the challenge happened when there were 4 chefs remaining. Ramsay gave the chefs $10 and 10 minutes to gather their own ingredients for their own vegetarian dish. Then, the chefs were given 30 minutes to cook their dishes. In the end, Meghan's zucchini angel hair pasta with Napa cabbage, dumplings, and coconut broth was deemed the best, and she won the challenge. She received a private ride on a motorboat in Newport Beach, received a parasailing experience, and ate at the Studio at the Montage Lagoon Beach for a three-course dinner. She decided to take T with her. The remaining chefs had to clean the front entrance fountain, sweep the steps and parking lot, vacuum and shampoo the red carpet, and hand polish all the wooden structures at the front hall. Season 17 On episode 11, the challenge happened when there were 8 chefs remaining, 4 on both teams. Ramsay gave the chefs a budget of $20 and 10 minutes to gather their ingredients for their own pasta dish. Then, the chefs were given 45 minutes to cook their dishes, which were judged by Ramsay, Lachlan Mackinnon-Patterson of Frasca Food and Wine, and Bruce Kalman of Union. In the end, the red team won the challenge $320 to $313. They went go-karting and had lunch, with Michelle's Asian inspired Tortellini Soup, which was given the highest price at $97, added to that night's service menu. The blue team had to clean storage shelves. The red team could not even enjoy their reward as they were all hating each other. Trivia *This is one of the few challenges that happened during both the team phase of the competition, as well as the individual one. *Season 14 is the only season where the judging did not use the pricing version. *On the team format, the red team always won this challenge. *Dana is the only contestant to participate in that challenge in two different seasons, Season 10 and Season 17, as well as win it both times. However, her performance was vastly different as she had received $102 in Season 10 but down to $63 in Season 17. She is also the only contestant to participate in that challenge in both the team format and the black jackets format. Category:Challenges